Moments in Time
by writable
Summary: Ten song shuffle. One shots. Kanye, One Republic, Akon, Usher, Katy Perry, M.I.A., Taylor Swift, Jesse McCartney, David Archuleta


Moments in Time

Yeah, so I, too, got swept up in this 10 song shuffle one shot business, and I decided to make my own. Here goes nothing. :D

……………………………………

**Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

She sat silently at her desk, shuffling through papers, letting out an exasperated sigh here and there. Detective Kate Beckett was not one to let work pile up in front of her. But the silence was becoming tiring.

Kate let the papers rest on her desk, and leaned back in her chair. She imagined what it would be like tomorrow when Castle would be sitting besides her, breathing on her neck. She imagined what witty comeback she would throw his way when he deserved it. She couldn't wait until tomorrow as she thought of how he would enter suavely, and gaze at her as if she was the only person in the room, and then saunter towards her, stealing her breath, numbing her senses if only for a moment.

She would wait for tomorrow, and all she could do was pray that he would come.

**Beautiful - Akon**

Beckett leaned in the doorway of his home, inhaling the scent. Castle walked in, clad in his normal attire. Alexis followed, books in arms, a blue backpack resting on her shoulder.

"We have a case," Beckett declared, pointing at her watch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," replied Castle boyishly. He walked toward Alexis, who was now reaching into the fridge for a pitcher of orange juice to pour in the cup she had acquired from the cabinet.

He hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her forehead, which was littered with strawberry blonde bangs.

"Have a good day at school, kiddo," he said, letting her go, "Love you."

"Love you too, dad," she replied, grinning widely.

Beckett smiled.

**Make Love in This Club – Usher feat. Young Jeezy**

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pleaaase?" His childish pout was hard to resist. His lower lip jutted out slightly, and his eyes widened as they gazed mesmerizingly into hers.

"Castle, I'm not going to dance with you. We're here to find the murderer, not to star in Dirty Dancing the Sequel.

"It would make me really, really happy!" He extended his hand, and there was nothing Beckett could do but accept it. She placed her hand in his own, and they headed out to the dance floor.

**Paper Planes – M.I.A. **

"Castle!" Beckett clenched her fist as she lifted the aerodynamic piece of folded paper off her desk, and ripped it in two, before throwing it into the trash can. She wiped her hands upon each other triumphantly, and sat back down onto her chair. She continued to type up the document she had been typing before she was so rudely interrupted.

Suddenly, another piece of paper hit her in the face, this time, narrowly missing her eye.

She heaved an exasperated sigh, and this time crumpled up the plane before throwing it into the trash can.

"Thank goodness for trees!" Castle exclaimed, before lifting another white sheet of paper from the stack in front of him, and folding it into precise patterns. Just as he was about to throw it, a paper plane hit him in the face.

He looked shocked for a moment before glancing around, finally at Beckett.

All she did was grin.

**Love Story – Taylor Swift**

"You know, Castle?" Beckett said before placing a piece of popcorn on her tongue. She and Castle were at her house, watching a movie. The deal was that he would bring the Goobers, and she would make the popcorn. A single, light blue blanket was wrapped around them, but it wasn't needed. The warmth emitting from the two of them was more than enough.

"My life got a lot more interesting after I met you." She gazed up endearingly into his eyes, and he looked down, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You always had a funny way of saying I love you," he said.

**This Love – Maroon 5**

"Castle," She breathed heavily as he clutched her close.

"Shh," he replied. He leaned over slowly, too slowly for her taste.

The clock on her desk was ticking, but all that could be heard were her frantic heartbeats.

Thump, thump.

He leans over even closer, now but mere centimeters from her mouth. Their eyes close.

Suddenly, she wakes up, panting and sweating.

He has no idea what he does to her.

**Apologize – One Republic**

"Kate, I'm so-"

"No. No, you know what? Save it. I don't want to hear it. I told you, and you didn't listen. You promised. You promised."

She crumbled to pieces in front of him, and the agony was knowing he was the reason. Should he leave? Should he try and save the woman he just tore into a million pieces?

"I know, but you deserve to know,"

"Castle. I'm done. I'm done, okay? You're done. You n-need to get out of here right now. And please," she begged, "Don't come back."

He nodded, and walked out of the door.

"I'm sorry, Kate."

**How Do You Sleep – Jesse McCartney**

"Morning, sleepyhead," she said, brushing the stray hair from his forehead.

"So tell me Castle," she said, her hand now moving from his forehead to his cheek.

"Do you always talk about me in your sleep?"

His eyes opened immediately, blood rushing into his cheeks.

The embarrassment wore off, and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Depends. Do you always call me kitten in yours?"

Now it was Beckett's turn to blush.

**Heartless – Kanye West**

"Why?"

"Kate, I have to. I mean, Boston's not that far away. You can come, you know."

"Will, I can't uproot my entire life here just for you. What's after Boston? Phoenix? Sacramento? I can't do that."

"Then I guess this is it, Kate. I still don't know why you can't just come with me."

"Will. You're telling me the day before your flight that you're leaving for who knows how long? You didn't even consider telling me before? I could have arranged things, I could have come. You really want to know why I can't come now, Will? It's because you're not even worth it."

**Touch My Hand – David Archuleta**

Beckett sits across from Castle in the precinct, peering over her papers every once in a while, only to find Castle staring back.

"You know, I can never decode you," he says, his eyes squinted with irritation.

"What's to decode?"

"What you're thinking, feeling, that stuff. Your eyes say one thing, but everything else says another."

Beckett looks over at him in confusion, raising her eyebrows.

"I wish they'd shut up," she replies, a small grin appearing on her face.

Beckett's fingers tap nervously on the table she's seated at, as her teeth gnaw on her bottom lip. She continues reading her file, but in her mind, she's wondering what Castle sees in her.

Her fingers stop tapping.

She looks up.

His hand is placed around her own, silencing the noise.

She doesn't move.


End file.
